


Earth

by Hagar



Series: Zionist Werewolves of Ma'adim [1]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Zionist Galactic Federation (Tumblr)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: The room was small and dark. Outside, the wind howled and curtains of rain crashed against the roof and walls. Inside, two men and a woman sat by the table, where the single lamp burnt.





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/gifts).



> [Regarding Binyamin was a werewolf](https://alternativetodiscourse.tumblr.com/post/153282455622/regarding-binyamin-was-a-werewolf), @alternativediscourse.

The room was small and dark. Outside, the wind howled and curtains of rain crashed against the roof and walls. Inside, two men and a woman sat by the table, where the single lamp burnt. The woman and one of the men had their chairs pushed away from the table; they were the youngest and the oldest of those seated, the woman having white in her hair and the man no older than 30. In a bed at the side of the room, a fourth man lay. His hair and beard were white, and his eyes were closed.

“I’m not sure about this,” said the man who had his chair pushed back. “Generations upon generations of our ancestors have laboured so diligently to keep the Tribe safe, both from and _to_ others. This safety depends on our secrecy.”

“And yet it’s getting harder and harder to maintain this secrecy, on which our safety depends,” replied the other man. “The Goyim spread out, and only ever spread out _more_. Eventually, there will be no place remote enough for us to dwell at.”

“But has that time truly come?” argued the first man. “Or would we be taking a risk that is not yet justified?”

“You are forgetting something,” the woman said. Her voice was tired, yet laden with a quiet conviction. “There are mitzvot that we cannot fulfil, while we live as we do. Surely there is value in seeking to fulfil the mitzvot as we too were commanded? What if we could hold a Seder?”

“We don’t _know_ that will become possible,” said the first man. “If we decide to move _there,_ we just might make things worse for ourselves.”

“Ayala is right, though,” said the second man. “What would it say of us, if we do not even _try?_ ”

“What would it say of us if we neglect our first obligation?” retorted the first man. “You forget our affliction, Ezra; you forget what we _are._ ”

“No.”

The three seated by the table all turned towards the bed: it was the old man who had spoken. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

“It is you who forget, Elnatan,” he continued, his voice raspy and croaky. “What we _are_ is of the People.”

Ayala crossed her arms on her chest and leaned back in her chair.

Elnatan was not deterred, though. “And what if we make our case to Yehuda and Levi, and they reject us? Look at how they treated Menashe! We could lose everything our ancestors had worked so hard to maintain.”

For a long moment, only the wind and the rain were heard.

Eventually, Ayala said quietly: “Nevertheless, we must try.”

“We do not have to make this decision alone,” said Ezra.

Elnatan raised his eyebrows; Ayala leaned back forward and rested her chin on the back of her hand.

Ezra continued. “This affects the entire Tribe; let us bring it to them, then.”

The set of Ayala’s shoulders softened, and she nodded. “You are right. Let us breach it with everyone.”

It was another long moment before Elnatan sighed. “Fine. If I am outvoted by you, perhaps I will not be outvoted by the Tribe.”

Ezra shook his head, but his expression was fond. “Ever the optimist, Elnatan.”

“Well, one of us has to keep his feet on the ground,” Elnatan retorted.

It was Ayala’s turn to shake her head. “You’re young, Elnatan. This burden we bear hasn’t worn you down yet, not as much as you think it has.”

“You think I don’t _hope_ that you are correct, and I - wrong? I do. But I cannot believe it.”

Ayala turned her face and her palms to the sky.

“It is said that the Lord does not make an affliction before He has made the remedy,” Ezra said. “Perhaps our remedy is out there.”

Elnatan sighed. “Perhaps.”

 


End file.
